


i'll keep you safe

by everythingistemporary



Series: ricky bowen/nini salazar-roberts one-shots [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingistemporary/pseuds/everythingistemporary
Summary: Ricky finds comfort in Nini when he realizes his parents might actually be splitting up for good.
Relationships: Lynne Bowen & Ricky Bowen, Mike Bowen & Ricky Bowen, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: ricky bowen/nini salazar-roberts one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> whew that's two fics in one day! anyway this is also a really short one, similar theme as my previous rini fics. i've been coming up with a lot of angsty/sad rini headcanons recently so i wanted to test out writing a few of them. i'll try to make my next one-shots a little more diverse in theme!! as always kudos and constructive criticism are encouraged, love y'all <3

Nini picked up the phone in a heartbeat when she saw who was calling.

“Hey, Ricky, what’s up?”

“My parents are fighting again, and my mom’s going back to Chicago soon… I don’t think she’s coming back.”

“Oh my god… what can I do?”

“Can I come over? Would that be okay?”

“Of course, Ricky, anything you need, I’ll be here.” He hung up the phone, and 7 minutes later found himself at Nini’s door. He knocked once, twice, and a third before Nini opened it hastily.

“Hey,” she said apologetically, eyes soft. Ricky didn’t respond, he simply stepped inside and into Nini’s outheld arms.

When they broke out of their embrace, Nini’s hand found Ricky’s and she interlaced her fingers with his, bringing him over to the couch where they sat facing each other.

“Neens, it’s really real this time,” Ricky said with tired eyes, looking at Nini. “She’s leaving in a week. I… I don’t…” He was cut off by a sob forming in his throat as tears spilled out.

Nini took Ricky’s face in her hands. “I’m here. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll get through it together,” she reassured as she looked deep into his sunken eyes.

As he continued to cry, breaking down at Nini’s touch, she brought him closer and began to kiss his face. She kissed his forehead and his cheeks and his tears and his nose. When she had made her way around with her lips, she brought his head into her shoulder.

Ricky held Nini's torso and cried silently into her shirt, and it was tear-stained at this point, but she didn’t care. She just wanted him to stop hurting.

After a few minutes he pulled away, eyes red and puffy. Somehow he still looked beautiful to her. “Sorry for burdening you like this, Nini. You just have a way of making everything better.”

“You’re not burdening me, Ricky, don’t be silly. You’d do the same for me, I know it. I love you, always. Best friends before all else, remember?” She grinned, and he gave a small smile back. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, an act of gratitude for his girlfriend and best friend.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” she chuckled slightly and rested her head now on his shoulder, smiling to herself. They were each other’s safe place. Always have been, always will be.


End file.
